The following conventional configurations have been proposed in the art for obtaining video data in which different pixel resolutions coexist within the same screen.
Patent Document 1 discloses an image input device capable of simultaneously obtaining, from the same frame, overall image information, which is obtained by sub-sampled scanning, and high-resolution partial image information, which is obtained by all-pixel scanning. Specifically, scanning control means performs all-pixel scanning only on a group of pixels in a predetermined continuous region of the pixel array, and performs sub-sampled scanning on a group of pixels in the remaining region of the pixel array.
Patent Document 2 discloses an image input device capable of obtaining a low-resolution overall image and a high-resolution partial image simultaneously and at a high speed. Specifically, the device includes a low-resolution overall image scanning section for outputting low-resolution overall image data and a high-resolution partial image scanning section for outputting a high-resolution partial image data, wherein these sections are switched from one another within a predetermined frame period so as to successively output the low-resolution overall image data and the high-resolution partial image data. The position from which the high-resolution partial image is to be cut out in the next frame is automatically determined based on the low-resolution overall image data.                Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-32318        Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-180240        